Star crossed lovers
by Jacksonrathbone'sgirl1
Summary: When Alice Brandon's mom dies her world is instantly changed. Her dad now abuses her and she often feels like she can't take it anymore will anyone come to save her? Jasper Whitlock can after all he has always been her cowboy and she has always been his Angle


Cowboys and Angles 1

"Jasper s-s-s-stop!" I managed to get out between giggles.

"What you don't like me tickling you?"

"No! it h-h-hurts!"

Jasper stopped when my phone started vibrating, but it was my dad calling me and he knew I didn't want to answer because he would be calling me home. Ever since my mom died about a year ago my dad has changed for the worse. Jasper doesn't know about it though and I don't think I can tell him Reluctantly I picked up the phone.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON COME HOME NOW!"

"Okay dad I'll be home in a few minutes" I hung up on the phone and I turned to Jasper with tears in my eyes.

"He wants me home" I said crying I tried not to but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Alice Darlin' please don't cry everything's okay jazz is here, and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks Jasper" I kissed his lips and scooted closer to him before my phone went off. It was a text from my Dad

_Alice Come Home NOW-Dad_

"I better go Jasper before dad has a stroke" I laughed silently before standing up and Grabbing Jasper's varsity jacket and putting it on.

"Let me walk you out" He said taking my hand and leading me through the house. "Bye Alice" Said his family as I was walking out. They were always so nice to me. He had to brothers Emmett and Edward and two sisters Rosalie and Bella. They were all adopted by doctor and Mrs. Cullen. They were the best parents a teenager could ask for.

"bye everyone thank you for having me"

"You are welcome here anytime this is your house too"

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen"

"Please call me Esme dear we have known you your whole life" She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice" Jasper said before kissing me.

I thought about how lucky Jasper was to have such a good family. I have known him since we were babies, and we have been dating for 3 years. We still haven't said I love you but I know that he loves me and I know that I love him. My life used to be perfect without a care in the world. That is until my mother died giving birth to my little sister Sophia Julia Brandon. She is the only blood relative I have that I feel loves me. My dad might still love me somewhere deep inside.

"Hey Dad" I said as I walked through the door.

"ALICE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU STUPID WHORE!"

"I was at the Cullen's house doing homework with Bella And Rosalie"

"YOUR LUCKY THE CULLENS ARE FAMILY FRIENDS OR YOU WOULDN'T BE AROUND THEM! IT'S 7:00 AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO COOK DINNER AND I KNOW THAT IT WON'T BE ME"

"I know daddy I'll start on it right away"

I didn't know what Dad wanted me to cook so I made pasta because it was quick and simple. We sat down at the table while I feed Sophia her bottle. When she was done I took her into her nursery, and changed her before I put her in her crib to sleep while I ate my dinner. I ate quickly so I could clean up and do my homework that I was supposed to be doing With jasper. I took a shower, dried my hair and went into my room when I got a call from jasper.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Jazz I thought you would be asleep by now."

" I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice"

"Awe well I have a lot of homework to do so I should go"

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No I would be too distracted"

"alright see you tomorrow"

"good night Jasper"

I went back to my homework and finished it. I put on a white fitting tank top and a pair of Nike Pro Combat shorts. I fell asleep instantly and wasn't very happy when I heard my alarm go off in the morning. I struggled to get out of bed and straightened my hair and did my makeup for the football game tonight. I am a cheerleader and Jasper is quarter back. I put on my uniform and grabbed my book bag before I went out the door. I pulled into the parking lot at forks high school and got out of my truck. I have a ridgeline 2012. I saw Jasper from across the parking lot and he walked over to me and took my hot pink bag from me.

"Morning angle" he said as he kissed my cheek

"Good morning Mr. Whitlock are you ready for the game tonight?" I said smiling and holding his hand as we walked to our first period class.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

English went by fairly fast with Jasper beside me. that's how I like to do things Jasper on my side. The rest of the day went by really slow. The only other time I got to see Jasper was at lunch which is pretty long because we have junior lunch so we can go off campus. After the 10th period bell rang I went to find Bella and Rosalie so we can get dressed for the game. We were in the locker room changing when Rosalie caught me off guard.

"Alice do you love my brother?"

"Of course I do Rose why would you ask that?"

"Because I've never hear you say it"

"I'm afraid if I say it I will scare him off"

"Well I'm afraid if you don't say it you will scare him off" Bella spoke up

I didn't say anything else before I walked out of the locker room to warm up for the game. We practiced our stunts and tumbling and then went to the track to watch the guys play. I love watching Jasper he is amazing at what he does he has so much heart and power behind him. The game started and we were up by two touchdowns. Jasper was about to pass the ball when the unthinkable happened. I watched him as he was tackled and fell to the ground limp and unresponsive. My entire world stopped spinning as I started crying and ran onto the field to be with him.


End file.
